Nouveaux jeux
by Mrs Fitzie
Summary: Nous retrouvons la plus célèbre des anthropologues ainsi que l'agent Booth pour une nouvelle "aventure". L'enquête n'est que secondaire ici. Cette fic est la suite de "Le pari" mais elles peuvent aussi être lues séparément.


Nous sommes 2 à la base de ce texte : Moi (Mrs Fitzie) et Nounouille (que j'adore plus que tout). Et encore, un tout grand merci à notre Didie sans qui ce défi fou n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

**Disclaimer**: Nous ne tirons aucun profit de ce texte. Nous l'avons juste fait par plaisir et pour faire plaisir. Evidemment, nous ne possédons rien: la série Bones et les personnage appartiennent à son créateur et à la Fox.

PS: Les reviews sont les bienvenues évidemment.

--

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur virée au bar. Un mois depuis ce pari fou qui les avait menés dans les remous d'une passion quasi animale. Pourtant, dans leurs esprits respectifs, tous ces évènements s'étaient passés hier. Le temps s'était arrêté pour ces deux êtres en proie aux pires vices. Ils nageaient dans la luxure poussés par un désir insatiable. Ils en demandaient toujours plus. Peu importe le moment et l'endroit ils devaient assouvir leur soif !

Le dernier exemple en date remonte à la dernière enquête sur laquelle ils étaient coéquipiers. Enfin façon de parler ! Un agent du FBI ne peut techniquement pas devenir le coéquipier d'une femme qui parle aux os ! Ce n'est pas pensable, et encore moins quand on connaît la réputation de l'agent Booth. Non, jamais il ne l'accepterait. Et en effet, à leurs yeux, ils se considéraient mutuellement seulement comme collègues. Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Ils travaillaient donc, ensemble sur une nouvelle affaire. Un squelette de bébé avait été déterré sur le site d'un ancien centre de remise en forme. Les pelleteuses détruisant ce bâtiment avaient endommagés le squelette mais Bones et son assistant Zack avaient néanmoins réussi à mettre à jour certains éléments intéressants. Les voici : le squelette était âgé de 6 mois, était de sexe féminin et de type caucasien. Angela tentait toujours de reconstituer une image de synthèse du visage de la petite fille mais sans succès pour le moment. Son compagnon, Hodgins, cherchait les indices minéraux présents sur et autour du corps. Le boulot était donc loin d'être achevé ! Que ce soit pour l'agent Booth ou pour l'anthropologue Temperance Brennan, d'ailleurs. Cependant, ils restaient introuvables.

**Dans une pièce perdue dans **** un dédale de couloirs du quartier général du FBI à Washington**

« Booth mais où m'emmènes-tu encore ? Nous sommes sur une affaire sérieuse ! Nous n'avons… pas… » Un bouche gourmande venait de se plaquer contre ses lèvres, lui coupant le souffle. Elle répondit avidement à ce baiser. Oooooh comme elle aimait ça ! Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se passer de ses baisers si chauds, si doux, si tendres mais en même temps si brusques et violents. Un feu d'artifice explosait dans chacune de ses cellules lorsqu'il effleurait ses lèvres

« Bones, tais-toi pour une fois ! Ca me fera des congés ! » Vexée Bones se dégagea de son assaillant ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'exaspérer encore plus.

Elle se détourna de lui et s'avança dans le couloir d'une marche féline, faisant grimper le désir chez son amant. Son corps ondulait, faisant voltiger les volants de sa jupe. Lentement elle leva ses bras vers sa nuque et d'un geste précis enleva sa pince. Ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules et elle les démêla d'un geste sensuel de la tête.

« Temperance…. » dit Booth qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule avant d'aller se plaquer sensuellement contre le mur du couloir. Son air boudeur était en parfaite contradiction avec son attitude. Son regard n'était qu'invitation et Booth n'attendait que cela. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'appuya de ses deux bras au mur. Il approcha son visage pour l'embrasser mais elle s'abaissa et lui échappa en passant sous son bras. Les lèvres de Booth ne rencontrèrent que la rugosité froide du mur. Déçu, il se retourna et constata que sa proie se trouvait déjà contre le mur opposé. Ses mains se promenaient tout le long de son corps. En la regardant, Booth sentit tout son corps réagir violement. Qui était-il pour résister à une si belle femme ! A nouveau il se rapprocha d'elle et à présent elle semblait à présent prête à lui donner ce qu'il désirait. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, elle lui attrapa la cravate pour violement l'attirer à elle. Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs haleines se mélangeaient mais leurs bouches ne se touchaient pas. Ils se regardaient, s'observaient, se dévisageaient. La main de Bones se posa tendrement sur la joue de Booth. Il se laissa aller à cette douce caresse, impuissant. Cette dernière migra vers son cou. De là, elle descendit vers son torse où à travers sa chemise elle pouvait sentir l'accélération fulgurante de son cœur. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas : rien en ce moment n'aurait pu les séparer. Enfin, ses doigts touchèrent le métal froid de la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle le savait prêt ; son membre dur lui taquinait le bas ventre. Soudainement elle attrapa sa ceinture et la tira d'un coup sec et violent vers le haut.

« Humpf » fit Booth, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Bones s'était à nouveau dégagée, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle jouait avec ses nerfs. Elle avançait à nouveau de sa démarche féline et ensorcelante.

« Petite allumeuse » souffla Booth la rattrapant mais elle ne se laissa toujours pas faire et le repoussa violement. Il lui attrapa les avant-bras et la tenant fermement dit « Tu vas me rendre dingue ! » Le sourire qui n'avait toujours pas quitté les lèvres de Bones s'agrandit encore.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à la hauteur d'une porte. Tout en la tenant fermement, Booth l'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce en ne se quittant pas des lèvres. Il referma la porte et plaqua l'objet de son désir contre celle-ci. A ce choc, le duel de langue s'arrêta pour être remplacé par une autre bataille. Celle de leurs yeux qui ne se quittaient pas. La pièce, qui n'était en réalité qu'un bureau inemployé, aurait pu être pleine de monde, qu'ils l'auraient pas remarqué!

Booth joignît les deux poignets de Bones d'une main au-dessus de sa tête. De ce fait, Bones était coincée entre le bois dur de la porte et le corps tout aussi dur de son amant. Cette situation l'excitait particulièrement, elle ne pensa même pas à se débattre. Vaincue et heureuse de l'être.

De sa main droite, toujours, Booth défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture. Sa main remonta le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme et continua son ascension bien au-delà. Elle ne s'arrêta pas à la jupe bien au contraire. Booth souriait aussi maintenant que sa main atteignait la fesse rebondie de son amante.

« Tiens donc, qu'en est-il de notre dernier défi ? De la dernière protection de ta vertu ? » Dit Booth légèrement surpris.

« Je connais tes ardeurs » murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi encore mettre des sous-vêtements si c'est pour que tu les déchires un instant après ?» En prononçant ces mots, sa jambe nue remonta contre celle de Booth pour venir s'accrocher au niveau de son bassin afin de se presser encore plus fortement contre l'entrejambe de son compagnon. A ce contact, Booth lâcha immédiatement les poignets de Bones et agrippant sa deuxième jambe, il souleva la jeune femme. Il la pénétra violement. Bones eut un petit cri de douleur… mais qu'importait, c'était un jeu auquel ils n'avaient pas encore joué, un jeu qui lui plaisait. Les yeux dans les yeux ils assouvissaient leur fantasme le plus fou. Plus de sentiment, plus d'humanité ; plus que deux être en quête de plaisir. Pour faire durer le plaisir, Bones refusa dans un premier temps la tentative d'intrusion de cette langue dont elle connaissait tous les détails. Achevée par un coup de rein plus violent que les autres, elle ouvrit la bouche oubliant toutes ses résolutions. L'agent Booth en profita pour approfondir ce baiser. Les caresses absentes au niveau du corps étaient reproduites par leur langue. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Entre temps Angela cherchait Bones. Celle-ci était totalement introuvable tout comme l'agent Booth. Mais où étaient-ils donc passés ? Elle commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur ces deux énergumènes. Ils avaient changé. Au départ elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre leur liaison mais maintenant cela lui tapait sérieusement sur le système de devoir leur courir après tout le temps. Oui, même en pleine enquête ils disparaissaient régulièrement. Elle allait devenir chèvre si ces deux-là ne redevenaient pas un tant soi peu normal. Oui, elle était heureuse que son amie ait enfin trouvé le bonheur mais bon, il y a des limites aussi. Quand on est chargé d'une enquête, la vie privée passe au second plan.

« Bones ? » appela-t-elle. Aucune réponse.

« Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu le docteur Brennan ou l'inspecteur Booth ? » demanda-elle à une secrétaire qui passait justement par là. Muette, l'intéressée se contenta de secoué négativement la tête.

_Mais __ce n'est pas possible !_ « BONES ! » hurla-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit, le couloir était à nouveau désert. « Grrr » souffla-telle d'exaspération.

Boum ! Elle se retourna.

Boum ! Encore ce bruit sourd ; il lui semblait que cela provenait du fond du couloir.

Boum ! Elle s'avança curieuse de connaître l'origine d'un tel bouquant.

Booth s'essoufflait, à chaque coup de rein il cognait Bones contre la porte ce qui produisait un bruit d'enfer. « Ralenti !... tu es trop pressé… » dit Bones dont la respiration était saccadée. Booth ne l'écoutait pas et redoubla d'ardeur. Il entendait Bones, qui avait posé son front sur son épaule, haleter près de son oreille.

Boum ! Boum ! Boum !... tout s'accélérait.

« Bones ? » appela encore Angela

Les deux amants jouirent en même temps. Booth posa son front en sueur contre le bois froid de la porte. Il lâcha Bones qui glissa le long de la porte pour s'affaler sur le sol, épuisée par leurs prouesses physiques.

Booth la regarda un instant l'air satisfait. Puis, comme si soudainement il se rappelait que sa virilité était encore à l'air, il s'abaissa pour récupérer son pantalon au niveau de ses chevilles. Il se rhabilla en silence trop occupé à reprendre son souffle.

« Bones ? tu es là ? » Parvint une voix étouffée du couloir.

« Oh nooon » Bones se releva l'air tout à fait catastrophée. « C'est Angela ! Elle ne peut pas nous trouver ainsi ! » Paniquée elle fouilla du regard le bureau en quête d'une cachette.

« Le bureau ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Vite cache toi là-dessous ! »

« Moi ? » fit Booth surpris.

« Oui toi ! Qui d'autre ? ….. N'essaies même pas de discuter et fais ce que je te dis ! »

Bones s'était à peine installée sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau qu'Angela entra dans la pièce.

« Bones ? …. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Bones s'était tout d'un coup relevée sur son siège. Sous la table, Booth promenait sa langue sur son mollet.

« Je…Je… Je teste ce bureau ! »

Angela fronça les sourcils. « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » pensa-t-elle.

« Oui, cette aile est très calme…. Je …. Je me disais que cela ne me ferait pas de mal de ….déménager... »

Booth, qui devait lui avoir laissé un suçon au creux de son genou s'attaqua à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Angela. « Ton bureau ne te plait plus ? »

« Non, … seulement,… un peu de calme … c'est fou le bouquant qu'il y a dans ce labo, impossible de réfléchir »

Booth lui écarta encore les jambes. « Oh non, pas ça ! » pensa Bones, mais en même temps, elle en avait terriblement envie. Booth donnait des petits coups de langue sur sa vulve et mordillait son mont de vénus.

« On te dérange ! » fit Angela soudainement scandalisée.

« Non ! Non, pas du tout …. Euh… tu venais pourquoi déjà ? » Elle avait les gestes brusques, presque incontrôlés. Cette langue éveillait en elle des sensations incroyables…. Comme un feu d'artifice dans chacune de ses cellules.

« NOUS, les faiseurs de bouquant avons bien avancé dans l'enquête. Nous sommes arrivés à des résultats étonnants, il faudrait que tu viennes pour nous donner ton avis. » Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ce bureau….

« Oooh ! » Booth lui suçait le clitoris à présent. « Euh » fit-elle essayant de reprendre contrôle. « J'arrive »

« Ok » dit lentement Angela. « On t'attend… et si tu croises Booth dis-lui qu'il est aussi invité » Arrivée au seuil de la porte, elle se retourna. Quelque chose clochait chez Temperance Brennan aujourd'hui. Après un court instant elle demanda: « Tu vas bien ? »

« Me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie ! » Le plaisir montait et descendait en elle comme des vagues. Booth ne la laissait pas atteindre l'orgasme ralentissant toujours au bon moment sa succion. Son souffle était de plus en plus court.

« Tu es sure que tout va bien ? » demanda Angela en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouiiiiiii » fit Bones d'une voix suraiguë. « Avance, je te rejoins dans un instant. »

Bones glissa sa main sous le bureau et agrippant les cheveux de Booth, le pressa encore plus fortement à elle.

Angela ouvrit la porte et jeta encore un dernier regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

« Huuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm ! » Bones eut un long râle de plaisir tout en s'affaissant dans le fauteuil.

« Alors ? » demanda Booth qui avait réapparu de dessous le meuble.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » souffla-t-elle.

« T'es sérieuse ? » dit Booth, les yeux brillants et le visage éclairé d'un large sourire.

« Non »

**FIN**


End file.
